the forgotten Children and the Timesnake
by JeromyJamaica
Summary: 2 Mädchen verloren ihre Eltern, verschwinden aus ihrem Heimatdorf, im Glauben daran, dass ihre Mitmenschen die Beiden loswerden wollen, sowie auch deren Eltern. Tauchen hinab in eine Welt voller Fantasie, und müssen zu beginn eine schwere Prüfung überstehen, wobei eine ihr Leben hinterlässt. Auf jeden Fall SasuSaku, NaruHina Weiteres werdet ihr in der Geschichte erfahren,..
1. Prolog - Wie alles Begann

**Wie alles Begann**

 _ **Alle Kinder werden erwachsen…**_

… _**bis auf eines!**_

Es Geschah vor langer Zeit, da lebte in Junge der besondere Fähigkeiten hatte. Er trug ein Gewand aus Blättern und Baumwurzeln und Zweigen und Lianen als eine art Gürtel. Er war in Sorge und Verzweiflung, denn er würde bald sterben. Was würden seine Freunde von ihm denken, wenn er einfach so ihnen wegsterben würde? Er spürte ein stechen in seiner Brust und wusste sofort, dass sein Schicksal versucht ihn einzuholen, doch so schnell würde er nicht aufgeben. Er war eigentlich schon seit klein auf Herzkrank, doch bisher war es nicht so schlimm wie nun. Von hoch oben am Himmel, er konnte nämlich fliegen, frei wie ein Vogel, sah er hinunter, wo die Menschen herum liefen und aussahen, als ob sie Ameisen wären. Während er so hinunter sah, dachte er an das, was ihm die Meerhexe geraten hatte

 **Rückblende**

In einer tiefen Grotte Neverlands, unter dem Meeresspiegel, stand er der ältesten und einzigsten Meereshexe gegenüber, die ihm seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen würde. "Du weißt, warum ich gekommen bin, Meereshexe?", fragte der begabte Junge. "Oh ja… Peter.. das weiß ich!... du bist hier um mich zu befragen, wer dein Nachfolger sein wird, und wo es zuhause ist!", antwortete diese. "Ganz genau…. Und kannst du mir es sagen?", hakte er nach. Die Meerhexe murmelte etwas, stellte sich allerdings vor ihrer Zauberkugel und sah in sie. "Alles was ich dir sagen kann, ist,… dass dein Nachfolger erst geboren wird. Sein Geburtsort ist ein kleines Dorf in der Menschenwelt, das sich Konoha- Gakure nennt. Und nun hör mir gut zu, Peter…. Du wirst deine Kette in einem Baum, welcher bei der Akademie ist verstecken, denn nur dein Nachfolger kann das wertvolle Stück finden und benutzen. Abgesehen von dem Bösen, das es auch haben will, aber solange es gut verborgen ist, werden sie es auch nicht finden!, soo und nun los… sieh zu, dass du es noch schaffst, ehe es mit dir zu Grunde geht, und es nicht schaffst!", sprach sie ihm zu, bekam allerdings einen Schlaganfall, welcher zum sofortigen Tod führte. Peter sah sie paff an, sagte nichts. *Oh nein…. Ich muss zusehen, dass ich das mache, was mir empfohlen hatte! Die 999 jährige Meerhexe, war immerhin eine Hellseherin!*, war sein einziger Gedanke und sah zu, dass er weiter kam.

 **Rückblende ende**

Für einen Augenblick hielt er noch seine Hand auf seine stechende Brust. Leicht blickte er zu seiner Begleiterin, die neben ihm nervös herum flog. "Los Glöckchen!, wir müssen weiter, noch bevor es mit mir zu Ende ist!", meinte der fliegende Junge zu seiner Begleiterin, welche eine kleine staubende Elfe war.

Mittlerweile sind sie in eine komische Stadt gekommen, wo es dem Anschein nach sehr viele beschäftigte Leute gab. Der neue Junge entschied sich in das merkwürdige Haus zu gehen und verkleidete sich dafür. Umgezogen machte er sich auf den Weg. Ein Mann kam ihm entgegen und meine: "Hey Junge!,.. In welche Klasse gehörst du?". Doch er blieb weiter still, und der große Mann zog ihn hinter sich her. Die kleine Elfe wartete immer noch Ausseits auf ihn. Nun kam eine Frau zu ihnen. . "Miss.. gehört er vielleicht in Ihre Klasse?", fragte der Mann. Die Frau wedelte mit dem Kopf und meinte: "Nein, tut mir leid..!". Der Junge nutze seine Chance, als der große Mann mit der Frau beschäftigt war, riss sich los und flüchtete hinaus. "Hey Junge…. So warte doch!", schrie ihm jemand hinterher, doch das hörte er nicht mehr.

Draußen angekommen, musste er erst mal tief Luft holen. Nach einer Weile erhob er sich wieder und betrachtete die Gegend, wo er nun war. Hier und da standen ein paar Bäume, weiter hinten war eine Schaukel, welche vom Wind angestupst wurde. Plötzlich spürte er wieder ein Stechen in seiner Brust. *Sieht fast so aus, als ob ich nur mehr ganz kurz Zeit habe bis zu meinem Ableben!*, dachte sich der Junge traurig. Er sah sich weiter um und entdeckte dann einen geeigneten Platz, um seinen wertvollsten Gegenstand zu verstecken. Dieser Gegenstand war eine Halskette mit einem besonderen Stein, welcher ein Portal zu seinem Heimatort errichten konnte. Er selbst hatte dieses Schmuckstück in seinem Heimatort gefunden. Der geeignete Platz war ein hochgewachsener Baum, welcher einen kleinen Bau hatte. Vermutlich von einem Eichhörnchen, oder Vogel.

Es klingelte in dem Moment als er seine Halskette in den Bau versteckte, und eine Scharr von Kindern lief in den Pausenhof. Für den ersten Moment versteckte er sich hinter dem Baum und beobachtete die Kinder. Ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren lief lachend in die Richtung zur Schaukel. Kurz bevor sie die Schaukel erreichte, drehte sie sich um, da sie sich ein wenig beobachtet fühlte und sah dann IHN.

Langsam schritt sie zu ihm, dann erinnerte sie sich an ihn und lief auf ihn zu. Vor ihm blieb sie stehen und fragte: "Was suchst du hier, Peter?". Der Junge, welcher unter den Namen Peter angesprochen wurde, antwortete: "Hey Wendy… ich bin gekommen um mich bei dir zu verabschieden,... für immer!". "Wovon redest du Peter?", fragte Wendy nach. Peter spürte wieder das Stechen in seiner Brust, diesmal mehr, sehr viel mehr und meinte: "Es tut mir leid Wendy, aber ich schaffe das nicht mehr!". Er lief von ihr weg, durch das Schultor durch und zurück zu seiner kleinen Begleiterin, welche total nervös auf ihn gewartet hatte. Das Mädchen Wendy Darling schrie ihm hinterher: "PETER!... KOMM DOCH ZURÜCK!….. PETER!", doch er hörte sie nicht mehr.

Bei ihr angekommen, hielt er wieder seinen Brustkorb, denn dieser schmerzte sehr. "Glöckchen hör mal… Ich hab nun die besondere Halskette in so einem hohlen Baum versteckt. Ich weiß, dass in der nächsten Zeit, ein Kind zur Welt kommen wird und meinen Platz einnehmen wird. Wenn es soweit ist und dieses Kind die Kette findet, will ich, dass du es weiterhin begleitest, so wie du mich begleitet hast!", als er mit seiner Rede fertig war, war es nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit, denn er keuchte und hustete und Tränen flossen aus seinen Augen, und er wusste, dass eine Zeit gekommen war. Das Stechen wurde tiefer, sein Herz raste und begann unregelmäßig zu schlagen. Langsam schloss er seine Augen, und während er sie langsam schloss, flüsterte er zu ihr: "Glöckchen!,… ich hoffe du vergisst mich nicht!... Glöckchen … ich .. ha.. hab dich… lieb!". Sein Herz schlug aus und blieb danach ganz still. Seine Atmung war weg, sein Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen, doch etwas an ihm war merkwürdig. Er hatte ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Aus der Nachbarschaft des Gebäudes, war eine Wäscheleine mit vielen frisch gewaschenen Lacken. Glöckchen flog zu ihnen, borgte sich eines aus und breitete es über der Leiche aus.

Mit Tränen in den Augen flog die kleine Elfe Glöckchen zurück in das Traumland Neverland, wo alle Träume Wahr werden. Als sie allerdings zuhause angekommen war, war nichts mehr wie zuvor. Sämtliche Pflanzen wurden zerstört, und der Baum, in welchem die verlorenen Jungs wohnten, naja, der war zwar noch teilweise heil, doch die Jungen lagen blutüberströmt am Boden herum und waren sicher schon ein paar Stunden Tod.

Entsetzt flog Glöckchen in das unterirdische Baumhaus, in ihr Zimmerchen und verweilte dort für eine Weile. Dann bereitete sie alles für ihre Aufgabe von Peter vor und betrachtete ihre Zauberkugel und hielt ihre Augen und Ohren offen.


	2. 1 Jahre später

Jahre später...

Ein junges Mädchen, im Alter von 13 Jahren stand in der Schule (Akademie), welche auch mit dem Kindergarten verbunden war, und durchforschte die Bibliotheksbücher. Sie trug eine blaue Jeanshose, ein rosa Leiberl und einen roten Gürtel. Hatte eine Hochsteckfrisur mit einer Haarspange und trug zwei Armbänder in blau und pink auf ihren linken Arm. "Wie lang brauchst du bitte, um ein Buch zu lesen?", fragte ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Das Mädchen mit 13 Jahren, rosa Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen blickte auf. Leise seufzte sie und meinte: "Warum bist du überhaupt mitgekommen, wenn es dir überhaupt nicht passt?, Floh!". Das Mädchen, welches mit Floh angesprochen wurde trug ein braunes kurzes Kleid und eine beige Schutzweste, brauen Sandalen, eine Halskette mit einem Kreuzanhänger und trug dazu lange, braune Handschuhe. Ihre Haare sind flamingopink und schulterlang und ihre Augen waren orange/ braun. Floh meinte zurück: "Natürlich dir zu helfen, was den sonst, Saku- Mami?". Nun verdrehte die Rosahaarige ihren Kopf. "Nur zur Info… wenn wir draußen sind und ihr mich ansprechen wollt, nennt ihr mich bitte gefälligst Akina, okay?!", antwortete Sakura auf ihre Frage und verstummte wieder. Alle nickten, zur Bestätigung. "Also ich finde all diese Bücher interessant!", meinte eine Andere namens Hinata. Hinata hatte nachtblauen Haare, welche sie in der Menschenwelt offen, dazu einen kleinen geflochtenen Zopf abwärts und eine Haarmasche zur Verzierung trug. Eigentlich hatte sie fliederfärbige Augen doch in der Welt der Menschen trug sie olivgrüne Linsen und trug an diesem Tag ein bis zu den Knien reichend ein Kleid, welches von oben mit weiß begann und unten mit Lichtblau endete.

"Oh.. man.. das ist doch nicht mehr auszuhalten!", schimpfte und jammerte das Mädchen namens Floh. "Also schön, Florenza!,.. du willst was tun?,… dann geh hinaus und frag ein paar Schüler, ob ihnen irgendwas an ihren Lehrer aufgefallen ist!", meinte die Rosahaarige aufgebend. "Juhuu, endlich!", freute sie sich und flitzte aus dem Zimmer. Ein weiteres Mal seufzte Sakura und meinte: "Jedes Mal das Gleiche… immer so Energiegeladen.", und lächelte ein wenig. "Ja, aber so war sie schon immer, oder Saku?", fragte ein Mädchen in einem hellblauen Kleid, tiefseeblauen Augen und ockerfärbigen, schulterlangen Haaren habend, nach. "Stimmt Engel, so war sie schon immer.", wiederholte Sakura den Satz von Engel und lächelte dabei. "Und was sollen wir nun machen, Saku?", fragte die Nachtblauhaarige. "Wir borgen uns ein paar Bücher aus!... Und sehen dann nach, was Floh treibt!", antwortete sie, nahm einen Stapel Bücher und lies sie in die geöffnete Tasche fallen, sehr wohl aufpassend, dass nichts passierte. "Los… Engel und Prinzessin Hinata…. Wird's bald?... wir müssen los!, nicht noch, dass mir die Anderen daheim alles auf den Kopf stellen!", versicherte Sakura ihre Freundinnen, welche sie begleiteten. Die Beiden folgten ihr aufs Wort und begaben sich mit der 13 Jährigen aus der Schulbücherei.

In der Aula standen hier ein paar, dort ein paar Schüler und keppelten was das Zeug hielt. "Okay, ihr Lieben… suchen wir unsere liebe Floh, und wir treffen uns genau hier wieder, ja.. in ca. 10 min!", meinte Sakura mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen und jede von ihnen ging einen Weg.

Nachdem sie ganze 15 Min gesucht, aber nicht gefunden hatten, trafen sie sich wieder zusammen und Sakura fragte: "Und?, habt ihr sie gefunden?". Doch sie bekam von Hinata und Engel nur ein kopfschütteln, und meinte: "Los, suchen wir draußen weiter!", und ging, dicht von den anderen beiden Gefolgt, voran. Als sie gerade auf den Weg nach draußen waren erhielt Sakura über ihr Funkgerät, welches ein Computerchip ist, ein Signal. Sie stellte ihren Anruf ihres Team an und fragte in die Kopffunkchips, welche sie trug, sowie auch die andern: "Ja?,… Was gibt's?". "Saku?, bist du das?", fragte ein weibliche Stimme. "Ja, sicher bin ich die, wer denn sonst?", fragte sie zurück. "Du, hör mal… Floh hat gerade vorhin uns angerufen und hat uns gerade erzählt, was sie über die Lehrer herausgefunden hat?", kam die Antwort. "Ach ja, und was hat sie herausgefunden Clea?", wollte Sakura wissen. Das Mädchen namens Clea antwortete: "Ein Mann namens Vosato soll in der Schule ein sehr wertvolles Fundstück gestohlen haben!". "Aha…. Okay.. pass auf!... wir sind gleich zurück, und dann sagst du mir alles während du mir in die Augen siehst, okay?", wollte Sakura von den Mädchen wissen. Diese bejahte. Dann nach einer Weile hörte Sakura jemanden rufen: "AUS DEM WEG! AUS DEM WEG!, ICH MUSS SOFORT ZU TEME, ALSO MACHT PLATZ IHR HÜNNER!". Sie drehte sich noch um, doch…. ZUSPÄT. Er lief direkt in sie hinein und beide flogen auf ihren aller wertesten. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte Sakura von ihrem Umwerfer wissen. "Ähm…. Tut mir leid,…. Hab keine Zeit,…. Muss zu Teme und ihn vor einer sehr großen Dummheit bewahren!", meinte der blondhaarige Knabe seinen Hintern reibend. "Du wirst mir auch gleich leid tun, wenn du das schon schmerzhaft findest!, denn wenn ich zuschlagen würde, würdest du dir wünschen mich niemals angerempelt zu haben!", meinte sie auf seine Reaktion. Der Blonde machte große Augen und betrachtete das rosahaarige Mädchen. Schnell versuchte er sie zu besänftigen: "Misses,… es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Sie umgeschmissen habe, doch ich hab es nun wirklich sehr eilig…. Wir werden uns bestimmt wieder sehen, tschüss!", und schon war er weg. Verblüfft und großäugig blieben die verweilten Traumkinder zurück. Die erste, welche sich wieder fand, war die Häuptlingstocher. Verträumt blickte sie ihm hinterher, mit Herzchenaugen und flüsterte: "Ohh… ist der süß!"., und murmelte weiter, was die anderen nicht verstanden.

 **Bei dem Blondhaarigen**

"TEME!", rief der Blondhaarige. Ein schwarzhaariger Jugendlicher im Alter von 12 sah zu ihm und bemerkte, dass der Blonde auf ihn zu lief. Abwartend sah er seinen Freund an und als der Blonde endlich bei ihm und dessen so genannte Verlobte war, fragte der Schwarzhaarige: "Dope!, wie oft denn noch?... ich bin nicht Taub, genauso wenig wie Karin!", und gab dazu dem Blonden eine freundschaftliche Kopfnuss. "Aber Sasuke!, ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren und braunen Augen glaub ich, hat zu mir gesagt, dass deine Verlobte eine Betrügerin sein soll!", meinte der Blonde unter den Schmerzen leidend jammernd. "Was erzählst du denn da, Naruto?", fragte Sasuke und seine Freundin spitzte ihre Ohren. "Naja,.. das Mädchen hat gesagt, dass deine eigentliche Verlobte noch frei herumläuft, und nicht KARIN heißt!", versuchte Naruto zu erklären. Nun sahen alle der Clique Karin an. "Der, das sagt, ist mit Sicherheit ein Lügner!,… ich bin deine Verlobte, Sasuke!", versicherte sie ihm. "Na bitte, da hörst dus, Naruto!... das Mädchen, welches den Blödsinn behauptet hat, ist ganz sicher eine Hochstaplerin!", antwortete Sasuke.

 **Normale Sicht**

Sakura hatte das verliebte Mädchen Hinata KO- geschlagen und schlief sie nun hinter sich her. Engel und Floh liefen hinter ihr her. Doch bevor sie nach Hause gingen, mussten sie zuerst zur Bank Geld beheben, und dann mit Sarana, einem Mädchen im Alter von 12, grüne Haare, gelben Haarreifen, hellgrüne Augen, dunkelgelbes Kleid mit blassrosa langer Weste anhabend, Lebensmittel einkaufen, welche schon auf ihre Anführerin beim Supermarkt wartete.

 **Bei der Bank**

Auch Karin und Sasuke sind zur Bank gegangen um beim Harunokonto was abzuheben. Die Anderen aus ihrer Clique sind schon nach Hause gegangen. Beide stellten sich vor den Pult und Karin fing an zu sprechen: "Guten Tag!... Ich will was von meinem Konto abheben!". Der Bankangestellte blickte auf und fragte nach ihren Nachnamen. "HARUNO!", kam es wie aus einer Pistole geschossen aus ihr. Das Gesicht des Angestellten verfinsterte sich. "Können Sie es beweisen, dass Sie eine Haruno sind?", fragte er nach, wohl wissend, dass sie keine Haruno ist. Auch Sasuke sah sie nun an. "Hallo. .ooh?... sind Sie taub oder so? ich hab Ihnen doch gerade gesagt, dass ich die letzte überlebende Haruno bin!", meinte Karin beleidigt.

Nun kam auch noch das Mädchen mit der Hochsteckfrisur, die aus rosa Haaren bestanden und smaragdgrünen Augen hatte dazu. Fragend sahen alle Augen das hübsche Mädchen an. "Verzeihung…. Darf ich mal durch…. Ich hab es ziemlich eilig!?", meinte das gekommene Mädchen. "Und warum soll ich ein solch fettes Walross wie dich vorbei lassen?", fragte kreischend Karin. "Noch so ein Kommentar und ich schneid dir deine Zunge raus!", kam die Antwort. Geschockt blickten alle zu dem Mädchen. "Das wagst du nicht!", versicherte Karin, doch: "Oh doch!,… Und ob ich das wagen würde, und soll ich dir noch was verraten?", fragte Sakura die Rothaarige. Ohne eine Antwort von ihr sagte sie: "Das hatte ich sogar schon einmal gemacht,.. und diese Personen leidet immer noch und hat genauso viel angst vor mir!". Das hatte gesessen, denn Karin lief heulend aus der Bank. "Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, Misses!", meinte der Angestellte zu ihr. Sie gab ihm ihre Geburtsurkunde und hob von ihrem Konto, wo auch das geerbte Geld ihrer verstorbenen Eltern war, eine menge Geld ab. Ihre Eltern waren sehr reich! Dann kamen sie zum Supermarkt und gingen mit Sarana einkaufen.


End file.
